The Dare
by Honeymonkey101
Summary: When you're a girl in an all boys school, how much trouble could you get? Especially when you are dared to make the hottest boy there fall for you to prove that he is not gay? In a game of dare, someone would get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the Naruto characters_

_**Prolong**_

"He is not!" Sakura protested heatedly as she stared at her best friend for ten years.

"He is so. His boyfriend's name is Itachi." Ino stated with an expression of a smug cat.

"First off, Sasuke and Itachi are brothers. Second, just because he was never seen with a girl does not automatically make him gay. He is just waiting on the right girl…" Sakura said as she folded her arms across her chest. Right now Ino and Sakura were sitting in Sakura's room flipping through magazines before Ino brought up the subject.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Ino said as she leaned closer to Sakura.

How am I supposed to do that? He is at a boy's school." Sakura said as she began sweating bullets.

"All you have to do is meet him, flirt, kiss, and get him to ask you out. If he shut's you off, you win and I will never bring up the subject again. If you lose you have to do my homework for a whole semester next year." Ino said as she calmly twirled her hair.

"I don't even have a way in the school. So, looks like I can't do it. Oh well." She said in mocked sadness.

"Don't worry. I have my ways," Ino said as she pulled out a cell phone and punched a number in. "Hey remember that time I helped you out at that situation and you said you owed me? Well time to pay up." She said into the phone as she gave Sakura a sideways glance.

'Me and my big mouth. I should have just agreed with Ino and let the subject dropped.' Sakura thought as she watched Ino close her phone.

**Two weeks later**

"Get out of the car, Sakura." Ino demanded as she pulled up to the pavement.

"No, I changed my mind. Don't make me do this." Sakura said as she shifted nervously.

"You better get your ass out. I went through a lot of trouble to get you in to this lame school. You're just lucky that I let you keep your hair long. You could have at least changed the color. Even if long hair is in, I am pretty sure the color pink isn't." Ino complained as she glared at Sakura's now tightly braided pink hair.

"At least it matches with my uniform." Sakura said lightly.

"You're wearing all black, of course it would match. It's like a beacon. It is saying, "Look at the new fresh meat." '

The top had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The buttons was decorated with the school emblem to show respect to the school and the pants were straight leg that was black with a pair of sneakers. Sakura's hair laid gently down her back in a spirally swirl.

"It's fine. No one is going to even notice me." Sakura stated as she shrugged in the seat.

"Know that's where you are wrong. When you were a girl, you were beautiful. Now that you're a guy, you are smoking hot. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would so be on you right now." Ino said as she looked Sakura up and down.

With her slim figure and beautiful face, she very much looked like a pretty boy, and her bright pink hair made her look delicate while her eyes had that far away gaze look that could pierce you.

Just then the bell rang. "Go on, hurry up so I can win my prize, and remember, 'Act like a boy, think like a boy, dress like a boy.' Ino said as she drove off when Sakura's feet hit the pavement.

'Easier said than done.' Sakura thought as she looked at the formidable school. She walked up the steps as she received glances from her fellow students. Sakura then opened the school building and took a step inside just as someone bumped into her. She collapsed into a heap on the floor as her school bag came off her shoulder.

"Hey are you o.k.?" a voice asked from beside her. Sakura looked up to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes gaze at her thoughtfully. He had blond spiky hair and these marks on his face that looked like whiskers.

"Yeah… Fine. My bad." Sakura mumbled as she climbed to her feet while brushing off her school uniform.

"Hmm……" She heard him murmur as he continued to stare at her.

"What!" She snapped as she grew annoyed.

"Nothing, you're just might give baka a run for his money. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

"Saku, my name is Saku."


	2. Chapter 2

"Saku, huh? Well it's not the worst name that I have heard, you know. The worst name I have heard was Gai. So welcome to Ookami" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you are enrolled in the right possible time," Naruto began as he slugged an arm around her and began walking her towards the office. "This year girls will be transferred here."

"Wait. Rewind. Can you repeat that?" Sakura said as she stopped in her tracks.

"It's not a sure thing, but they want to see how we fare. You know, to see if this should be a boarding school for all sexes or an all boy's school. I can't wait." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Really? Do you know what school it is?" Saku asked as she began having a dreaded feeling.

"It is Hakuryuu**. **As in White Dragon. That school downtown. They should be getting the news any day now. But we will still have to wear uniforms.

'_Ino! That's why she wouldn't let me go back to school. She knew about this_!'

*Flashback*

"_You have to do it tomorrow. No questions asked." Ino stated as she began shoving the uniform Sakura's way._

"_It's Friday. Why can't I just wait until next week?" Sakura complained as she began putting the uniform on. She then turned the radio on to listen to music. _

"_Because the sooner you get this over with the better it will be for you." Ino said as she stood back and surveyed her._

'_And that was Forsaken By Skillet. Now on to other news. Did you hear about the merger between __Hakuryuu__ and Ook-' was as far as it got before Ino turned the radio off. _

"_Ino, I was listening to that." Sakura said as she began braiding her hair._

"_That junk will rot your ears." Ino stated as she twirled a lock of her hair._

"_What ever….."_

*End of Flashback*

"She knew…" Sakura muttered darkly as she stopped infront of the office door.

"Well get inthere." Naruto exclaimed as he opened the door and shoved her in, only to push her into the least expected person she thought she would meet.

Sasuke P.O.V

Sasuke began walking out the office door when he was literary ran over by a pink haired boy. Sasuke began memorizing his features so that he would know who he needed to avoid because this little slip of a boy was going to cause him trouble. He could tell.

Green eyes pierced him as he stared at the boy. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't quite see him as a boy. Maybe it was his hair, which was pink. Or his height, since he reached only to his chin.

End Of P.O.V.

They continued to stare at each other before a voice shattered their world.

"Baka!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Baka!" Naruto exclaimed as he appeared behind Sakura.

"Baka?" Sakura murmured as she stared at Sasuke, "Is that your real name?" she asked knowing full well that it wasn't.

"Hn. Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked from Sakura to Naruto.

"Just showing your new competition around. This is Saku, Saku this is baka, but he is known as Sasuke." Naruto replied as he introduced them together. Sakura examined his features before she felt her heart quiver. '_He is just as gorgeous as I thought he would be."_ she thought not fully aware that Naruto was waving his hands in front of her face. She blinked rapidly a couple of times as Naruto laughter broke her concertration.

"Well look at that! Saku likes Sasuke! Awww, and their names even match. How cute," he said as he nudged Sasuke. "If you squint your eyes really hard you could imagine Saku as a girl and totally go out with him. Would you like that Saku?" Naruto replied as he thumped Sakura on the back. Sakura felt her face flame up as she turned her head away.

"I wasn't paying attention to Sasuke like that. I was thinking about my schedule. Since the bell is about to ring, I don't want to be late for my first day in school." She replied as she tried to make her voice sound cool and collected. It must have worked since Naruto immeadiately went around her to grab her schedule for her.

"Well, here you go. Your new schedule. Oh, look. You have our homeroom class and most of Sasuke's classes. You even have fencing. Wow." Naruto stated as he handed Sakura her schedule.

7:00 Homeroom Hatake, Kakashi はたけ カカシ

8:00 English IV Kurenai, Yuhi 夕日 紅,

11:00 Art Asuma, Sarutobi 猿飛 アスマ,

10:00 Calculus Iruka, Umino うみの イルカ

12:00 ScienceIV Asuma, Sarutobi 猿飛 アスマ,

1:00 Fencing Uchiha, Itachi

2:00 Home Economics Jiraiya 自来也

3:00 Medical Shizune シズネ

Only one name captured her attention. **_Uchiha, Itachi_**. She was completely unaware of the fact that she said it outloud.

"Yeah, I know. That's Baka's brother. He just started teacher this year. Sucks for him considering that girls will be here. He thought he could get away from them for a while. He was a little upset when he heard there will be females here. Even though he kept his face expressionless." Naruto said with a snicker. Sakura llooked at Sasuke who in turned was staring at her oddly. She had a feeling that if she wasn't careful. He would figure her secret out.

"Well, let's go. Even though Kakashi is always late, I don't want to be like him." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and sasuke on different arms and began tugging them towards a classroom. There was a moment of silence before Naruto broke it.

"So Saku, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do in fact...." she said after a moment hesitation.

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Her name is....Her name is Sakura." She answered in a panic.

"Sakura huh. Do you have a picture of _Sakura_?" Sasuke asked clearly testing her.

"Yeah in fact I do?" Sakura answered as she pulled an old school photo out of her pocket. She had on a light blue tee with pure white shorts. Her hair at the time was in layers and it clearly showed her at the beach.

"Wow, she's really cute. Nice work. Ya even have the same color hair." Naruto said as he pointed at the picture.

"Yeah, she dyed it to match my hair." Sakura answered.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura in deep scrutiny.

_'Me and my big mouth_.' she thought as they entered the classroom and all eyes landed on her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by without any trouble. She even met a few of Naruto and Sasuke's friends. One after another they introduced themselves. Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and this guy that gave her the creeps named Lee. Before she knew it was already 6th period.

"Ok, I did not planned this..." she murmured as she watched all the guys in her fencing class get undressed. She quickly 'eeped' and closed her eyes as Naruto dropped his pants with abandon.

"Don't you just love fencing class." She heard his voice said right in front of her. "Hey what's wrong? Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked as he touched her shoulders. Sakura jumped a mile as he imagination began running away from her. 'Oh my gosh!' she thought as she literaly ogligled Sasuke as he stepped around the screen with nothing but a towel hung low on his waist.

"Maybe he's shy." Shino said as he placed on the protective gear on his head wihtout remocing his sunglasses knowing full well the potential damage he might cause to himself.

"He has nothing to be shy for. It's not like his is the size of Naruto's. Nothing is that small." Kiba said as he murmured the last part.

"Hey, I heard that! I am not small. It's cold in here." he said furiously.

"Calm down, Dobe. It was just a joke." Sasuke said calmly as he placed the finishing touch on before exiting the locker room.

"Let's see how upset he will get if someone talked about his jewels." Naruto said as he left behind Sasuke. Soon one after another the boys began filing out leaving Sakura by herself. She quickly began getting dressed trying to make up for the lost time. She placed on the padded sleeveless shirt, armed guards for the elbow and knees, black gloves, and the fencing helemt. In the end it was a wasted effort. Becasue she was the last one and new, she had to demonstrate her skills to Itachi Uchiha. She entered the spacious white gym, it had tinted windows at the top near the ciling. There was pads on the floor and benches on the far left side of the gym fro resting. She stood in the circle of the room facing Itachi.

"Are you ready?" he asked as stood in front of her. Sakura merely nodded her head as determination burned in her eyes. The rest of the students sat in a full circle around them, giving them a wide moving area. As she waited for the call to begin she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. When she heard the sign to start, she immediately lunged to the right on her knee as Itachi's raptor was thrusted ehrer her head was moment before. She replied in kind while she kneed on the floor and thrusted hers upwards in an attempt to score a point. Unfortunately it was blocked quickly. Sakura and Itachi were soon blocking and parring furiously making it appear effortlessly while at the same time making it look like they were dancing. Sakura felt sweat appearing on her brow as Naruto's voice filled the air.

"Come on, Saku! You can do it! Believe it."

After ten minutes Itachi soon scored a point. He accidentialy made a swipe at a delicated, unprotected area as blood soon began beading to the surface of her arm. Sakura released a painful hiss as she toppled backwards. Gentle hands closed around her shoulders to steady her. She turned to look at her helper.

Forest green clashed with Steel gray.

She quickly followed Neji as he led her to a bench away from on giong lookers as Itachi resumed teaching his class.

"You have to be more careful, Sakura." he said as he quietly so no one can hear him as he gently began cleansing the wound as he began the process of healing.

"How--Wait, who's Sakura?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Enough, Ino told Hinata, and Hinata asked me to look after the new pretty boy with beautiful green eyes and unique hair color and to make sure 'his' cover was not blown. It is safe to say that you fit this description." Neji said as he wrapped a guaze around her arm. 'He thinks I have beautiful eyes?' she thought as she watched him place tape over it.

"How do you know Hinata?" she questioned as she flexed her arm after he finished then placed it on his arm.

"She's my cousin." he replied as he stared at her intently. She was just about to reply when Naruto walked up to them with Sasuke locked securely to his side.

"So, what are you to talking about. Ya look so comfortable together, it's almost like you're dating. Well are you?" Naruto joked as he noticed Sakura's hand resting on Neji's left bicep. A blush stole its way across her cheeks as shse slowly removed her hand before looking in the opposite direction of the guys to let the heat die down.

"What's this? Is little Saku blushing? I hit the jack-pot." he said as he laughed softly.

"Naruto, shut up. I will see you later Saku." Neji said as he lightly patted her cheek before leaving.

"Well, that was unexpected. Neji is really protective of you for some reason. Is there something we should know?" Naruto questioned as he took Neji's spot.

"Lay off, Dobe. I don't want to hear about lover-boy's love life." Sasuke said as he sat down and layed on his back.

"Well at least you have a love life. Me and Baka hear can't even stand the girls around here. We just want someone who really sees us, you know. Instead of using all the tricks to snag us, ya know?" Naruto said as he layed back also and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah...I know exactly how you feel....." Sakura said on a sign as she laid in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how was your day?" Ino asked as she and Hinata sat on her bed and watched Sakura take off her school jacket.

"It was ok. I introduced myself to Sasuke. Well, this boy name Naruto did, anyways.." Sakura said as she sat in front of them on the floor.

"N-Naruto...?" Hinata stuttered as she lowered her gaze.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Sakura asked as she watched Hinata's face starting to resemble like a tomatoe.

"N-not personally. B-but he came to my house one time to visit Neji." she said as she smiled slightly.

"Neji....Oh, Neji! I met him today and he told about that request you asked him to do for you. That was really sweer of you, Hinata. He's really nice and cute." Sakura said as she began unbraiding her hair.

"Nice? Have you even met the same Neji? Nice wouldn't be what I would call him. He's more on the calm and collected side. You know, like ironed clothes, hair never out of place, and in very controlled with his went to the same school when we were youger. I don't even think he ever had a girlfriend. Even I tried to hook up with him but he turned me flat down." Ino said as she looked out the window. Somewhere in that sentence seemed to jog a memory from Sakura about some news she heard.

"You knew, didn't you?!" she questioned as she shot a glare at Ino.

"Knew what?"

"That our school might combine with Sasuke's school. That's why you wouldn't let me go to school for one last day." Sakura concluded as she mentally began choking the life out of Ino.

"It's not that big of a deal. This way is more fun." Ino said as she smirked as a devious look came into her eyes. "Which reminds me, I have a plan."

"W-what kind of plan?" Hinata who was up until this moment asked.

"You are going to have a house party, Sakura. Tonight. I will invite some friends while Hinata will invite Naruto who in turn will bring Sasuke. I'm going to flirt with you, Sakura infront of him and Hinata will study his reaction to see his expressions since is experienced with that sort of thing." Ino said with a triumphed look on her face.

"First off, I can't have a house party. Second, why should it matter what his reaction will be?" Sakura said patiently.

"We will have it at my house. And I want to see if he gets jealous over me." Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I have a terrible feeilling I am going to regret this...." Sakura muttered.

* * *

(Later on that night)

Sakura showed up at Ino's house thirty minutes late to the party wearing a long sleeve colored black silk shirt with her chest taped down nad the top two buttons open at the collar to display her column of delicate neck while her lucky gold coin hanged high on a black chain, semi-baggy black jeans that gave her a sense of mystery, and pure black sneakers. Her hair was in a very low ponytail very similar to Neji's hairstlye in a black ribbon except her bangs were spiky that tilted inward and outward . Ino house was located on the upper class city where only the fortunate were lucky to live in. It was very beautiful on the ouside with its foutain in the lawn with statue marbles and animal shrubs.

She climbed the steps and knocked on the door. As she waited for the door to open she heard giggling behind her. She turned to peer at two girls who blushed furiously before turning away with a shy smile. She smiled back politely as they began giggling again. Ino soon opened the door and let out a long whistle.

"Wow! Saku you look absolutely great! To bad I nkow your secret or I would have been all over that." Ino said as she greeted her and let the other girls in. She had a pink skirt with matching stockings in snug black boots while she wore a pink fishnet shirt over a small whie tack top that covered just above her stomach.

"You are just in time. _He's_ here. And his friend asked about you." Ino said as she tried to look like she was flirting with Sakura while placing her hand on the upper right part on her arm.

"Where?" Sakura questioned as she in turned akwardly placed her hand around Ino's shoulder.

"For Pete's sakes, _Saku_, I'm not going to bite you. At least look comfortable with me cause he is staring." Ino hissed as she tilted her head in the direction of their admirer.

There he stood in all his glory wearing a tight fitting white shirt under a black south pole jacket and a pair of blue jeans with Naruto at his side looking just as good in a dark red colored shirt and light blue jeans. As they made their way over, Ino began fumbling about a lame excuse that involed a cat in the attic. The three stared at one another waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So...who was the blond?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his surroundings.

"Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She is a friend of mine from way back." Sakura said as she fumbled with her shirt. "So Sasuke, are you here with anybody?"

"No, I only came because baka here wouldn't leave me alone." Sasuke muttured as he turned his head away.

_*flashback*_

_"Come on Sasuke, lets go. Saku will be there." Naruto said the last part slyly._

_"So, who cares if he's there. Besides something is off about him. I cant put my finger on it." Sasuke muttured as he leaned into the couch more fully. At that moment the two friends were at Naruto's house just relaxing and watching television. Except three minutes ago when Naruto recieved a phone call to an invitation from a girl he knew. Since then he has been bugging Sasuke to go with him._

_"Oh, come on. You're just mad because of Neji and Saku were together by themselves. You practically glared Neji into oblivion. Admit it, you're gay. I'ts ok. I won't judge you. Besides, I think Saku likes you to." Naruto said as he turned the tv off. _

_"I am not gay. Got that? And I couldn't care less about Saku's feelings for me. Besides, I have always hated Neji since he started that rumor about me and my brother." _

_"You don't even know if it was him who did that. Besides _that _was a rumor too. Come on, put your jacket on before I tell Saku about your secret feelings for him." Naruto stated as he began to slip his shoes on. _

_'I am not gay. At least I don't think so. I like girls. So why can't I get him out of my head? He's like a drug. Whenever I am near him I start to wonder about things I shouldn't be. Like what it would be like if we kissed or had a relationship together. No! I can't think like that. I need to distance myself from him even more. Maybe get a girlfriend. Yeah, I will do that, but I better get to the party. No point in having Naruto shoot his mouth off to Saku.' Sasuke said as he slowly got up and waited for Naruto to finish knowing full well Naruto would do exactly that if he didn't go._

*End of Flashback*

&*&*& review &*&*&*


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched as Sasuke danced with yet another clingy girl feeling surprisingly hurt about it. Soon After that song ended Ino came up to her.

"Lets go, Saku. You love to dance. Why are you just watching him? Come on, lets make him jealous." She said as she latched onto Sakura's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, totally unaware that he was now watching her. In a few seconds a new song started playing called "Keep Sweating."

Sakura began moved her body to the beat of Ino's as the song began to build more speed. She soon followed by popping her chest in rapid successions to the start of the next beat and then proceeded to move her body around to accomidate Ino's. She had no idea that a crowd gathered around them cheering loudly. Sakura watched Ino as she pretended to flirt with her by grabbing onto her neck and dancing all ip on her. She could tell Ino was eating the attention up. First, her party is awsome and now she has the supposedly cutest guy there dancing exclusively with her only. Life couldn't get any better. The dancers soon picked up speed in their movements. Partners were soon exchanged and she was completely seperated from Ino, while the girl who was dancing with Sasuke was now staring her straighted in the face. The more space she put between her and the girl, the more she closed in on Sakura. She soon had her back against the wall as the girl leaned in. Sakura was so close she could see the faint hair between the girl's eyebrows.

"Well, who are you, cutie?" she asked she leaned closed and breathed in her ear.

"No one important." Sakura replied as she tried to slide out, away from her. No such luck.

"My name is Arata. Pleasure, I'm sure." Arata said as she placed her hand on Sakura's slim stomach. Sakura was close to a panic attack when Arata leaned in only to be inturrupted Neji who grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Arata asked as she tried to wretch herself out of his grasp.

"Saku, please forgive my cousin. She can be a burdan on occasion." Neji replied ingoring the ouraged gasp.

"It's no problem. If you will excuse me....." she answered as she left to let the cousins argue about honor and reputation. She walked out the house and sat on the steps as her mind soon began thinking about Sasuke. She barely had enough time to grab his attention and admit the fact that she was falling for him. A boy she barely knew, but can tell he was for her. She then began to feel guilty about the charade and tell him straight out about the deal, but she knew he would never forgive her and it will only cause them both pain.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, boys. The celebrity of the party. He thought he could hang with my girl. Isn't that funny? You see, we ahve a problem with boys like you coming onto our scene thinking they could get away with flirting with our girl. And I am the jealous type." a voice inturrupted. She looked up to see three boys- no men- staring over her with their arms crossed over their chest. She cautiously stood up and gave them a levelled loo.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she stood her ground while they surrounded her, each waiting for a signal from the obvious leader.

"Actually you can. Hold still." he said as they closed in on her with a raised hand.

==================Sasuke P.O.v++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke took a seat at the table keeping his eyes on the beautiful girl that was dancing for him. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but when she smiled he expected it to look like Saku's smile. He glanced around trying to glimps the pink haired boy. He glanced left and right hoping he would see him.

"Looking for someone?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as folded his arms acrossed his chest.

"He went ouside for some air." Naruto answered the unvoiced question. "Hey Sasuke, can you check to see if my car is locked?" Naruto asked keeping a neutral look on his face as he tried to smother back a grin knowing full well he just gave him the perfect excuse to leave the house and see Saku. Sasuke answered by getting up and snagging Naruto's keys. What he saw made him angry when he opened the front door. There he stood, Saku held by two guys who had him by each shouldes while another one rose his hand up and slapped him hard across the face.

"Release him." Sasuke demanded softly in a dangeroous tone as he watched blood drip from the side of Saku's mouth. They all turned their haed at the new comer and watched as he took a step closer.

++++++++++++++++End of Sasuke's P.o.v=======================

Sakura watched as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasuke" she whispered as spots began dancing in front of her eyes. She took gulping breaths as the hands on her tightened more.

"And if we don't the leader said as he sneered.

"Then you just have to deal with me." Sasuke whispered as he slowly walked up to them like a snake poised for an attack.

"No. Dont." Sakura whispered as her eyes lids began to droop down. The pain in her lip was throbbing and her neck was starting to hurt from the choking she recieved. Soon blackness engulfed her and she felt her body slumped forward before everything went silent.

******Review please.******** ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's POV

The guys immediately released Saku's slumped form before walking towards their car. Sasuke walked up to the unconscious boy and gently picked him up bridal style to avoid unnecessary pain. He soon then began walking towards Naruto's car and unlocking it. Taking his time, he placed Saku gently in the passenger's seat and buckled him in. Sasuke then proceeded to dial Naruto's number and waited for the dobe to answer.

"_Hey, where are you_?" he heard Naruto ask.

"I'm taking Saku to my place." he answered as he entered and turned the ingnition on, "Catch a ride with someone else cause I am taking your car."

"_Wait, why are you taking him to your place_?"

"Saku fainted and I dont know where he lives." he answered as he pulled out and traveled to the direction of his place.

"_Uh huh, I bet. Have fun_..." Naruto said as he hanged up with an audible click.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled as he stopped at a stop light. After ten minutes of silence he glanced at Saku and realized that his hair was coming apart and it now drapped over his shoulder in a very feminem way. His chest was moving up and down in slow succesions and his pick lips were parted slightly in a sigh. The light soon turned green and a honk was heard behind him. Sasuke resumed driving as he mentally shaked his head. "I need to get laid.." he muttered as he pulled into his driveway and jumped out of his car. He walked to Saku's side of the car and opened the door before unlocking the seatbelt, picking up Saku, and walking towards the front door.

Sasuke reached into his pocket to pull out his set of house keys and unlocked the door. Meanwhile, Saku had his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply snding shivers down his spine. He watched Saku bury himself more deeply against him as he walked up the stairs. He opened his room door that was located on the right side of the hall, first door. Sasuke then layed him down in his bed and turned the lap light on. He glanced at Saku's neck and noticed a bruise forming rapidly on it. He let out an angry hiss and turned his head away. Sasuke then attempted to rise off the bed but was suddenly pulled back down by Saku who eyes were opened to display vivid green, but sightless, as though he was still dreaming.

"Sasuke..." he heard Saku murmured before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke froze as he felt Saku's fingers in his hair lovingly. Sakue then brought Sasuke's lips towards his and kissed him. Sasuke closed his eyes and began returning the kiss which was sweet and slow. He then felt Saku's tongue trace his lips in a request to recieve him. Sasuke opened his mouth and the two were soon into into a duel as they battled for dominance. Sasuke began runnig his hands into Saku's hair as he used his other hand to cradle his face.

Saku released low moans as he pulled away and began nibbling on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled back and glanced into Saku's lust ridden gaze. He pulled Saku's hands away from his neck and placed them on either sides of Saku's head before bringing his head down once again for a last kiss before getting up, turning the light off, and exiting the room.

Sasuke stood on the oppisite side of the door and slumped his head against the door.

_'What is wrong with me_?'

* * *

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up the next morning as she winced from the pain that was delivered from her body. She glanced at her surrounding area and became frightened.

"Where am I?" she questioned out loud as she sat up and looked around. She caught glimpse of pictures of Sasuke and Naruto with certificates under the name of Sasuke.

"Oh my god. Im at Sasuke's place." she murmured as she placed her feet on the floor and walked towards the mirror that was on the dresser. She glanced at herself before she let out an audible gasp. Her neck spotted a bruise that was dark blue, her lips were puffy and sensitive, while her hair was everywhere giving the term 'bedhead' new meaning.

The door bedroom door opened to reveal Sasuke staring at her.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said as he walked into the room and closed the door with an audible click before the door was locked.

"About what?" Sakura asked as she began walking backwards while he took steps towards her.

"What happened last night." he said as he stood in front of Sakura who had her back pressed against the wall.

"what about it?" she asked as she looked down.

"You don't remeber?" he asked as he tilted her chin upwards to look into her eyes.

"Remeber what?" she questioned, starting to feel like a parrot.

"This..." Sasuke answered as he captured her lips in a rough kiss as he pressed her more firmly into the wall and tangling his hands into her hair.

* * *

Thats it for now. Depending on how many reviews i get will determine how many more i will make chppies faster. I decided to make a schedule on the subject, for example. everyother day i will make a new chapter if i get 4 reviews. the very next day if i get 6. 1 every week less than 4. Maybe not so much next week considering springbreak and the availabilty of a computer but i will try.

Special thanks to SasuSakuKawai, and SasoLOVE111 for their wonderful reviews.

xoxo Honeymonkey101


End file.
